


Cuddle now Work later

by saidno1ever



Series: Dork Detectives [2]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beyond clean your room, Fluff, Gen, moirail movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L takes time from work to hang out with Beyond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle now Work later

You’ve grown rather used to it. Beyond’s company, that is. The way he follows you innocently from room to room and the fact that even when he isn’t around, there’s always a trace that he was. Yes, you’re used to it, but at the back of your mind it still feels just a tiny bit… strange.  
You glance at the black space on your computer screen, which reflects the image of Beyond quietly sitting on the couch behind you. It looks like he’s reading a manga. The same manga that he also read yesterday, and last night and a handful of hours ago. You furrow your brows slightly and decide that it’s probably time to order him some new ones.  
Soon enough your focus drifts back to the case, which you really should have solved by now. You open a different tab and scan the evidence on the new screen. The probability of the suspect being Cecily Ledesma increases by twenty percent bringing her total to ninety-seven percent. That isn’t good enough though. You only need one more piece of evidence to prove that she is guilty and Felix Nystrom is not.  
You sort through tabs with aching speed, desperate to find that one last piece before-  
“Are you done yet?”  
You don’t jump. You are L, therefore you don’t jump. You do however glance at the clock and see that it is exactly two-thirty. So close.  
Beyond is now standing a few feet away, gazing at you hopefully and still clutching that manga.  
“Yes, Beyond,” You say with a somewhat dejected tone, “I’m done.”  
A smile breaks out onto his face and it almost makes not completing the case worth it. You push yourself up and out of the chair, stretching your legs slightly before following Beyond out of the room.  
“What are we watching today?” You ask, but from the title of Beyond’s aforementioned manga, you can already guess.  
“Akira!” Beyond sings, swinging his arms happily.  
You knew it.  
“I knew it.”  
“How did you know that?” Beyond asks as if he thinks you’re eager to explain it to him.  
“You’ve been reading that particular manga repeatedly ever since it came in the mail.” You say simply.  
Beyond turns to smile at you, “Oh L, you’re so /perceptive/.”  
“I’m sure… anyone could have figured that out by briefly observing you.” You mumble, mentally noting his sarcasm.  
Beyond turns right into his room and of course you follow. Unfortunately you don’t get very far before you step on a discarded tape dispenser. You wince and nudge it away before glancing around the rest of the room. It’s very messy.  
Beyond definitely took full advantage of this room and the budget you supplied him with to personalize it. There’s posters plastered over nearly every inch of the walls. Off the top of your head you only know Mahou Shoujo, Shugo Chara, Madoka Magica, and of course Akazukin Chacha. Your eyes slowly travel to the three shelves packed full of various manga, figures and plush dolls. And on the other side of the room next to Beyond’s bed there is one smaller shelf, overflowing with videogame and DVD cases.  
You watch Beyond rifle through his collection as you slowly ease through the river of discarded clothes toward his bed. You try to hop on it to get into your sitting position, but there’s no room for you to balance. What with all the plushies, and the fact that there is a red-haired girl on the spread, staring at you menacingly.  
“Ah-ha!” Beyond suddenly cheers, drawing your attention to him, “I found it!”  
“Are we, by chance, watching it in here?”  
“Do you want to?”  
You glance at the red-haired girl, “No. Not particularly.”  
The two of you watch movies all the time, but usually it’s in one of the main rooms or on the laptop in your room. In fact the last time you’ve even seen “Beyond’s room” was a couple of months ago when he first started sleeping here.  
“Then let’s go watch it in the living room.” Beyond states, standing.  
“Alright.”

Before you know it, you and Beyond are perched on the soft over-stuffed couch surrounded by equally over-stuffed pillows and snacks.  
Honestly if it weren’t for the fact that you eat snacks while solving gruesome cases all the time, you would be too repulsed to eat. Some of the animations and facial expressions are a little less than pleasant. Beyond seems to be enjoying himself, at least.  
“Hey L, that kid looks like Near. I think Near is an Esper.”  
You almost choke at the thought of Near with wrinkled green skin and mind-control powers.  
“That ‘kid’ looks nothing like Near.” You counter.  
“Okay, maybe look was the wrong word, but don’t they remind you of him? Childish in appearance, white hair, toys.”  
You shudder, which makes Beyond laugh, “That is an image I had no desire for.”  
Beyond laughs even harder, then snorts and abruptly stops. You feel the corners of your mouth tug up, and it doesn’t take Beyond long to notice. His face turns redder than the Swedish fish he was about to eat.  
“Shut up!” He whines.  
“That’s not very nice, Beyond.”  
“I don’t care.”  
“I’m sure you don’t.”  
Out of the corner of your eye, you see Beyond grumpily hug a pillow to his chest. You reach forward, pick up the bowl of gumdrop berries and offer it to him. Beyond glares at you, then after almost a minute, takes a handful.  
The two of you enjoy the rest of the movie in comfortable silence.


End file.
